parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum and The Order of the Phoenix
Chris1701's Movie Spoof of the 2007 film, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, followed by the next three films Cast: *Harry Potter - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Ron Weasley - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Hermione Granger - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Albus Dumbledore - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Minerva McGonagall - Nurse Joy (Pokemon) *Severus Snape - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Rubeus Hagrid - The Beast (Beauty and The Beast) *Luna Lovegood - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Filius Flitwick - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Nagini - Arbok (Pokemon) *Dolores Jane Umbridge - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Pairs the Movie) *Gregory Goyle - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Sirius Black - Brock (Pokemon) *Arthur Weasley - Gepetto (Pinocchio) *Lord Voldemort - James (Pokemon) *Peter Pettigrew - Meowth (Pokemon) *Bellatrix LeStrange - Jessie (Pokemon) *Lucius Malfoy - Dr.Namba (Pokemon) *Death Eaters - Rocket Grunts (Pokemon) *Dean Thomas - Himself *Fred Weasley - Flynn (Tangled) *George Weasley - Kristoff (Frozen) *Ginny Weasley - Misty (Pokemon) *Neville Longbottom - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) *Parvati Patil - Herself *Gryffindor Students - Sakura/Sayo (Pokemon) Daphne Blake (Scooby doo) Princess Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) Boris (Balto) Judy Jetson (The Jetsons), Mowgli (The Jungle Book) and Darwin (The Amazing world of Gumball) *Other Hogwarts Students - Malcolm Wilkerson (Malcolm in the Middle), Li Shenron (Cardcaptors), Kagome Higarashi (Inuyasha), Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley (Danny Fantom) *Hufflepuff Girl - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Cho Chang - Alice (Alice In Wonderland (1951)) *Padma Patil - Herself *Hedwig the Owl - herself *Augustus Rockwood - ??? *Jugson - ??? *Seamus Finnigan - Himself *Draco Malfoy - Gary Oak (Pokemon) *Sybil Trelawney: herself *Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank: herself *Argus Filch: Steele (Balto) *Phineas Nigellus Black: himself *Remus Lupin: Vlad Masters (Danny Phantom) *Centaurs: themselves *Dawlish: himself *Molly Weasley: Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Pansy Parkinson: ??? *Nymphadora Tonks: ??? *Kingsley Shacklebot: ??? *Arabella Figg: ??? *Alphas Doge: ??? *Emmeline Vance: ??? *Slytherin Girl 1: Paulina Sanchez (Danny Phantom) *Train Porter: Polar Express Train Conductor (Polar Express) *Blond Slytherin Girl: Jessica (Malcolm in the Middle) *Ministry of Magical Panel Members: Themselves *Slytherin Girl 2: Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) *Vincent Crabbe: Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Abeforth Dumbledore: ??? *Crabbe: ??? *Antonin Dolohov: ??? *Walden Macnair: Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Travers: ??? *Nigel Wolpert: ??? *Rabasta Lestrange: ??? *Nott: ??? *Avery: ??? *Mulciber: ??? *Zachariah Smith: ??? *Graham Montague: ??? *Cornelius Fudge: himself *Amelia Bones: ??? *Percy Weasley: Dmitri (Anastasia) *Witches: Morgana Macawber (Darkwing Duck), Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity (Sailor Moon R), Glinda the Good Witch of the North (The Wizard of Oz) *James Potter: Samuel Oak (Pokemon) *Lily Potter: Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *Cedric Diggory (portrait only): Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Frank Longbottom: Alan Tyler (The Pagemaster) *Alice Longbottom: Claire Tyler (The PageMaster) *Vernon Dursley: Giovanni (Pokemon) *Petunia Dursley: Domino (Pokemon) *Dudley Dursley - Bufford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Piers Polkiss: Himself *Malcolm: Reese Wilkerson (Malcolm in the Middle) *Dennis: ??? *Gordon: ??? *Grawp: ??? *Bane: ??? *Fang the dog: ??? *Crookshanks: Stitch (LILO and Stitch) *Mrs Norris the cat: ??? Dedication *Dedicated to the memory of Alan Rickman Trivia *When Jessie kills Brock with her killing curse, Ash cries out, "NO!" and dashes out to him before breaking down in tears Gallery Rugrats in Paris Coco LaBouche.jpg|Coco LaBouche as Dolores Jane Umbridge Brock in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Brock as Sirius Black Jessie in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|Jessie as Bellatrix LeStrange Sad Robyn starling.jpeg|Robyn Starling as Luna Lovegood Ash Ketchum-2.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Harry Potter Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 04..png|Misty as Ginny Weasley Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg|Alice as Cho Chang Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Chris1701 Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Fantasy Movie Spoofs Category:Mystery Category:Sequel Movie-spoofs Category:Sequel Films Category:Sequels Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs